


i'm getting more of what i've always wanted

by rhydianblank



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs, 5 Things, Fluff, It's just happy and straight fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude proposes to Sid a lot between the time the Flyers are knocked out of the playoffs and the Pens win the cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm getting more of what i've always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the third thing I've posted recently. I've been doing anything but packing these last two days.

 

Midway through the playoffs, Sid wakes up to 5 missed calls and voicemails from Claude. He knows that Flyers were just knocked out of the playoffs and was already expecting Claude to drunk call him.

He's worried about Claude but he runs out of time to check the voicemails. Sid knows that if it was an actual emergency, Claude would have texted, Sid still ends up texting Claude asking if he's okay but gets no response.

He's goes through the morning worried about the voicemails but everytime he thinks he has time to check them something comes up. He continues this pattern until after the Penguins game where they sweep Washington in 4. Sid is giddy on the win and when he gets home he checks the voicemails while making dinner.

_"Listen, Sid, I know its shitty to do this through a fuckin voicemail but I just really gotta ask."_

The voicemail cuts off. Sid has no idea what Claude could mean but continues to listen to the next voicemail, more worried than before.

_"Fuck. I uh, I was hoping you'd say yes to me asking you to marry me?"_

The voicemail cuts off and Sid almost drops his phone. Sid was expecting the usual love confessing that only seemed to happen after Claude had a decent amount of tequila after a loss. Not a marriage proposal. He wants to freak out but there's still three to go.

_"Like I know we don't always get along and we play for different teams but we still make it work."_

When it cuts off, Sid puts his phone on speakerphone and clutch's the counter trying to catch his breath as the last two run through.

_"It's really late here, so you're probably not going to get this until early but if you could call me-."_

It cuts off again. Sid feels like he stops breathing.

_"Fuck your voicemail but seriously; I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me and I want that for as long as you'll let me have it. So, marry me?"_

As the words go through Sid hears the lady on the dial tone ask of he wants to save the voicemail. He saves the last one then tries to catch his breath.

He and Claude have been dating for the better half of ten years and while marriage has never not been on the table, it's unexpected for Claude to just ask through the phone. He hopes Claude was joking about the loving him back part. It's not the first time Claude's been speculative about Sids feelings, but Sid thought that Claude was always joking about questioning it.

Sid breathes and calls Claude back. It goes to Claude's voicemail. Sid gets frustrated at the irony but still he leaves a voice mail saying, _"Claude, that was a crap proposal, but you're right. I do love you, like alot. This is a yes, but I expect an actual proposal. So, I'm gonna let you try that again. Like face to face. Love you."_

He hangs up and lets out a shaky breath. He knows it's a dick move to make Claude work for it but he wants to get an actual proposal, like one knee on the ground, fans in the stands, love confession and all the Nickolas Sparks bullshit and he knows Claude can do better than a voicemail proposal.

 

* * *

 

Sid is expecting Claude to call him back or text him or anything but what Claude really does.  Sid is completely unprepared for Claude to start banging on his door at 10 am on the off day before the third round starts, when Sid has most of his teammates over for a team brunch.

"Sid! Open the door!" Claude is yelling and banging on his door and Sids team is laughing.

"Is that Giroux?" Geno asks. Sid sighs. He wasn't expecting Claude to come over so soon. He's happy Claude's here though because it means he can convince Claude to stay for the rest of the playoffs and get him to propose right.

"Yes." Sid says. He gets up and can hear the shuffle of his team following him to the door. He tries to keep his smile to a minimum. This will be the first time Sid and Claude have seen each other since the end of the season and since Claude proposed through the phone.

"Doesn't he have a key?" Tanger asks.

"Yeah. He probably forgot his keys back in Philly." Sid responds to Tanger as he gets to the door. He puts his hand on the doorknob to open the front door and Claude has stopped banging on the door.

"Sid! For fucks sake open the door!" Claude is still yelling.

"Why?" Sid yells through the door instead of opening it.

"Cause I wanna propose jackass." Sid sighs as the surprised gasps of his teammates surround him. He was hoping they wouldn't find out until after the proper thing but decides they were going to find out anyways and gives up on trying to hide it.

"Is he serious?" Sid hears. He nods in response.

"Claude where's your key?" Sid yells.

"I swear to god, Sidney," Claude starts but stops when Sid opens the door and reveals his team.

"I'm not a god Claude. We've had this talk before." One of Sids teammates snorts out a laugh while the rest stay shocked. Sid notices that Claude actually attempted to look nice. He looks at Claude and bites his lip in the way he knows makes Claude blush.

Claude blushes and says, "Uh, hi." He gives an awkward wave to the rest of the team. They all give pleasantries back. Sid continues to look at Claude. Claude looks back at Sidney and his blush intensifies while he says, "So? Marry me."

It's Sidney's turn to blush. He meets Claude's eyes and can see the moment Claude realizes Sid's going to say no. Claude looks more put off than angry when he says in a whine, "Why not?"

Sid smirks and says, "Not in front of my teammates." Claude nods as if this is a totally valid response to his boyfriend/fiancé saying no to a proposal. "Come in, try again later. I'm sure you'll get it right at one point Claude." Sid tries to sound put out but the smile stretching across his face is ruining the attempt.

Claude comes inside and all of the Pens are still looking at them in shock. They can see Sid smiling at Claude though and become even more confused about the whole thing.

"Did Claude Giroux just propose to you?" Kuni asks. Sid nods.

"Did you just say no?" Beau looks between the two of them in quick succession as if just noticing they're together.

Sid shrugs and says, "Not exactly." Claude looks up from where he was looking at the floor and beams at Sid. "I'm trying to get him to do it right." Sid beams back at Claude.

"That makes no sense." Sids team nods in agreement.

"Let's just get back to brunch yeah?" Sid drags Claude through the group and they all go back to brunch.

 

* * *

 

Sid is really glad that Claude does decide to stay. He's been missing him and is elated to have him back in Sids home and being able to drag him around as they travel up the playoffs. He's so happy to be able to sleep in the same bed as Claude until, "Sid. Wake up."

Sid, who is trying to sleep off a bad playoff loss that's making the games go to seven, is debating just saying yes to get Claude to stop trying to wake him up for the fifth day in a row with a proposal. There's been breakfast in bed, flipping the mattress, jumping up and down until Sid started a pillow fight on a hotel bed and Claude just straight up throwing water on Sid whining about how he wouldn't marry him. Sid's not complaining, waking up to the love of your life confessing undying love is great but so is sleep during the playoffs when your team has an actual chance at the cup.

"Claude, I swear to god if you propose to me right now I'm gonna be livid." Sid drags Claude back into being the little spoon and pulls the blanket back over their bodies.

Claude sighs and starts to redraw little designs on Sids chest. "Fine. You do actually plan on saying yes though, at one point yeah?"

Sid snorts into Claude's hair and wraps his arm around Claude's waist. "I do plan on saying yes."

Claude's pushes a bit on Sids chest and whines out, "When." He drawls out the ending until Sid grabs his hands.

"Go to sleep Claude." Claude's huffs but finally settles. Sid smirks into his hair and goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 Sid and Claude get back from the Pens sweeping the Wild and the first thing Claude does when they walk into Sids home is push Sid up against the door and say, "Why won't you say yes?"

Sid sighs and it causes some of Claude's hair to ruffle. He hooks his hands behind Claude's back and kisses his forehead. This isn't the first time Claude has asked but it's the first time Sid doesn't feel like avoiding the question. They're going to the finals and Sid feels so giddy he'll indulge Claude a bit. "I want a classic wedding."

Claude looks at Sid in confusion before a look of understanding comes across his face. He smiles softly, resettles more comfortably against Sids chest and says, "We should use our teams colors."

Sid smiles then shakes his head thinking about the disaster a black, Vegas gold and bright orange wedding would look like. "Canada red, creme and black."

Claude contemplates it then nods. "Better than trying to get orange and gold to look good."

"Or I can wear a gold tie and you wear a bright orange tie and we can look like total dweebs."

Claude laughs, he puts his hands on Sids chest and says, "Tempting but what would our mothers say to us using our wedding to showcase how dweeby we are." Sid laughs and Claude continues, "I like the Canada red though."  
   
They smile at each other and Claude kisses Sid quickly. They're still smiling when they pull apart and Sid says, "Think Pascal will be my best man?" Claude nods.

"I'm sure Jack and Nate will be hurt. Think Danny will be mine?"

"Like Danny ever says no to you. We can have Taylor and the boys be ring bearer and flower girl."

"Aren't they a bit old?" Claude laughs.

Sid shrugs, grins more and leans forward to kiss Claude. After a moment they pull apart again. "How are going to fit both our families and teams in a venue?"

Claude combs a hand up Sids neck and says, "Outdoor wedding?" Sid nods. "Somewhere easy to travel to but not Canada or Pennsylvania." Sid nods again and smiles against Claude's temple.

"How about California?" Claude looks speculative. "After the awards. Beau always gushes about how great it is there."

"Didn't know we were letting Beau Bennett pick where we were having out wedding." Sid laughs.

"Fine. How about some random island?" Claude beams.

"Hawaii?" Claude says, sounding more giddy than before. Sid nods. "Great. Now all we have to worry about is ya know," Claude looks down and mumbles, "you saying yes."

Sid looks smug when he responds, "Now all we have to worry about it you proposing right."

"I don't know what you want." Claude pulls back a bit and begins to look hurt.

Sid runs a hand through Claudes hair on his nape, "You. Romance. The Stanley Cup. A ring maybe. Something nice, you know?" Sid shrugs at the end. It causes Claude to laugh and look more hopeful than he has before

"Yeah?"

Sid beams, "Yes."

Claude smiles and Sid is excited to say yes to him at the actual question but for now will settle with kissing Claude against him the door and the upcoming Stanley Cup finals.

 

 

* * *

 

As the buzzer sounds for the end of the game and the Penguins are announced the Stanley Cup Champions, Sid thinks he couldn't get any happier than this. Until, as the players and fans wait for the Cup to be brought on the ice, Claude walks up to him when family and spouses are let on the ice.

He walks straight up to Sid, gives him a brief kiss and says "Congratulations," while getting down on one knee and presenting Sid with small black box.  "You said I gotta get romantic, so what's more romantic than this, eh?"

It's all Sid has wanted and when it comes down to the actual moment all he can say is, "Claude."

Claude beams up at Sid. The entire arena is quiet and they both know the entire building can hear when Claude say, "Sidney Patrick Crosby, will you marry me?"

Sid beams down at Claude and try's to say yes but all that comes out again is, "Fuck. Claude."

"Thatta yes?" Claude beams at Sid when he grabs Claude's face in his hands and nods.

"That's a get off the ice you fucking pleb and fucking kiss me." Claude stands up and kisses Sid to the cheering of all of the arena.

When they break apart, every player and camera is facing them but they're only looking at each other. Claude grins at Sid and yells over the noise of the fans, "Just to clarify, that was a yes, yeah?"

Sid beams and rolls his eyes at the same time. "I said yes the first time you proposed but yes, that was a yes."

Sid kisses Claude and when they break away Claude says, "We're causing a scene."

Sid shakes his head and laughs. "Well that's what happens when you propose to someone after they win the fucking cup."

Claude laughs and when the Cup is brought out, he beams at Sid as Sid skates his lap with the cup. The gold of his engagement band glinting off the ice and the silver of the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Super not beta'd cause I'm procrastinating so much I'm finishing fanfictions I've been procrastinating on for the last two months. Title from Dial Tones by As It Is.
> 
> This fic continues a fic i wrote a while ago about Sid and Claude dating since 2006, that I never finished. Set in the nebulas future where the team would know about Claude and Sid and the league wouldn't care about players proposing to each other during playoffs.
> 
> A lot of this fic just ain't gonna happen. To name a few: Clause proposing to Sid. Let alone them being in a relationship spanning almost 10 years. Sid using the word Dweeb or Pleb. Any Pennsylvania team winning the cup any time soon.
> 
> 0805.16 Update: ha. Pittsburgh Penguins Stanley Cup Champions 2016. Who woulda guessed.


End file.
